Integrated circuits with micro controller units (MCUs) are used in a wide variety of electronic circuits. MCUs typically include a processor core, a memory, and one or more programmable input/output peripherals. Such peripheral modules can include data input devices, such as cameras or scanners, sensors, or other input devices. Inter-operation between MCU-based peripheral modules typically involves the use of costly and/or limited resources, including interrupt processing resources, direct memory access (DMA) services, external input/output pins or pads, and/or the provision of dedicated and predetermined control lines between peripheral modules.